In the Heavens
by Anita Marie
Summary: Chapter 8 is up. Enjoy
1. Default Chapter

She knew they were in there. She had seen them pull up the drive, get out of his car, walk up the steps and into the mansion. She had silently watched from the hall as they slipped in the rec room. She knew immediately why they were there. Lila shared a room with Lorna Dane. Lila couldn't just bring a guy into her room and expect Lorna not to notice. Yeah, they were best friends, but Lorna definitely would mind if Lila brought a guy up there for a tumble in the sheets, much less, Remy Lebeau. Hell, he might get a kick out of the situation and ask Lorna to join them.  
  
She thought about what to do. She could ignore them, act as if she didn't know that they were there, and go for her usual 10-mile run around Salem Center or she could end their fun. It wasn't a matter about what she could do; it was a matter of what she was brave enough to do. The Logan in her told her go in there and rip that bitch's head off. Or maybe that was the Erik in her. No, Erik was telling her to walk in there innocently and act as if she didn't know that they were in there. Remy wouldn't care, he'd just forget about it and continue. Lila would not. Being the self-respecting person she was she wouldn't be able to continue and would stop. Ending her fun and ultimately, Remy's.  
  
A smile appeared on her face as she thought about what she was going to do. Luckily, she had left her shoes in the rec room. So now, she would have an excuse to be in there.  
  
`I better hurry or I'll walk in during something I don't want to see." She thought to herself.  
  
She strode down the hall, opened the door casually, and reached to left to turn on the lamp.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Remy had taken her out to dinner to a French bistro and then to the new club Valhalla for dancing. She had so much fun with him. He was so good looking and charming. She was happy to accept his offer for a night out on the town he had graced her with two days ago.  
  
She knew what came next. She wasn't dumb and it's not as if she didn't want it. Remy was a great guy and was such a wonderful person. It's not like she's stuck up and only thinks about looks. Personality and character played a big role in who she dated and much more importantly slept with.  
  
So when they got back to the mansion and he led her to the rec room she was totally compliant. Of course, she was a little afraid that someone would come in and find them, namely the professor.  
  
"So, you `avin fun chere?" Remy asked with a smirk as he took of his trademark trench coat.  
  
"Very much." She said in reply as she took off her jacket and shoes. She looked up to find Remy with his eyes glued to her. He closed the distance in three steps. He wasted no time in wrapping his arms around her waist. Instinctively she brought her arms up and behind his neck. They both brought their heads together for a kiss. His tongue sought hers out and soon she found herself being lowered to the couch. He broke the kiss to move to her earlobe and neck. `God he's so good.' Lila thought to herself. She busied herself in divesting him of his shirt. When she finally got it off him, she ran her hands over his well-chiseled chest.  
  
"You like chere?" Remy questioned with his lopsided grin.  
  
"Yes, very..." At that same moment the door opened and the light came on.  
  
"HOLY SHIT." Rogue said as she opened the door. Lila and Remy could do nothing but stare open mouthed at the woman who had entered the room. Her auburn hair, streaked with a single white stripe, was pulled back in a high pony tale. She was wearing a dark gray tank top that showed seven inches of her midriff and a black bathing suit bottom that was about two inches wide around her hip. She had nothing else on except some white socks that came to just below her ankles. They had never seen her in anything less than jeans, a shirt, and long opera gloves.  
  
"Ah'm so sorry. If Ah had known, I wouldn't have come in. Oh God, Ah'm sooo sorry. Ah just needed to get mah runnin' shoes." Rogue said shocked.  
  
As Rogue turned to leave the room Lila got out from her position from beneath Remy. "It's all right Rogue. Here. I'll get them." She got up, walked around the room, and picked up a pair of worn shoes that were obviously the ones Rogue was looking for. She walked over to Rogue with an outstretched hand. Rogue stepped in the room timidly, visibly embarrassed. As she took the shoes from Lila, she looked anywhere but her or Remy's face. After receiving the shoes, she quickly left the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Well, dat spoiled the mood, non?" Remy said with a small smile.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'll see you in later. G'night Remy." She said softly.  
  
"G'night chere." He said disappointed  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
Rogue slowly made her way to the back door. She quietly put on her shoes and headed out to the path that led to Salem Center. When she reached the path, she began to stretch. As she lowered her torso and reached for her left foot she smiled inwardly at ruining Remy's fun.  
  
`Don't know why I care about that man and who he sleeps with.' She said to herself with little conviction. `Yes you do. You've fallen for him, just like Bobby and Kurt told you not to.' Deep down she knew this was true but didn't admit it. That was the last thing she needed. Remy was a very constant reminder of her loneliness with her mutation. She hated watching him hang out with girls. It was hard on her during this season, summer. Every one wanted to go to the beach, have parties, hang out and wear too little clothing. It was all she could do not to break down and cry. She hated it. She hated it even more when she saw Remy flirting with girls. Lots of them. She didn't fool herself. She knew she'd never be anything more to him than another friend. How could she not be? She couldn't touch people. Remy was the kind of man who had sex. And lots of it. How could she ever give him anything close to that? Why would he give it up for an untouchable woman like her?  
  
She finished her stretches and started to run on the path, clearing all thoughts about Remy from her head. Instead, she thought about how she got started on running like this. Scott started it. After Logan left, she needed a friend. She looked around and found Scott. At first, it was just a teacher student relationship. Some how they became good friends. She told him almost everything. He helped her find outlets for her the anger and desperation that came from her powers. In the beginning he had ran with her, but over time she had decided to run a lone so she could do it with very little clothing and be as normal as possible. Scott also taught her how to fight. With Logan's skills in her head and Scott's training she became even better than him. Scott had once told her that she possibly could go against the Wolverine himself and win. She had laughed profusely and didn't say anything. So to let off steam she ran and she fought. Hard. She put everything into these things  
because they made her feel almost normal. When she did these things she felt as if she were as close to being at peace with herself than she could ever be. She would then return to the mansion and return to reality and her inner peace that she found that morning would help her make it through the day.  
  
She slowed her pace as she neared Salem Center. Effortlessly, She turned around and made her way back to her home.  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
`Dat worked out well.' Remy said to himself. `At least it wasn' da professor. My relationship wit Rogue is now ruined. She ain't ever gonna wan' to talk to me `gain. She'll be too embarrassed. Mebbe I kin talk to her an explain things. Mebbe.' He got up from the couch in the rec room and walked out to the back patio. 30 minutes later he saw Rogue run out of the woods. She didn't notice him until she was 10 feet away from him.  
  
"Allo, chere." He said.  
  
"Remy," she replied meekly, "shouldn't you be somewhere else?"  
  
"Non, couldn't sleep. So, Remy tinks mebbe he should come out an apologize for wh--"  
  
"Ya don't have ta apologize. Ya were making out with someone. It's none of mah business." She said with an easy smile on her face. Her smile faded as he stood up and made his way to her. She pulled back as he reached to touch her hair. There was clearly a look of hurt on his face when she looked at his face.  
  
Rogue opened her mouth to speak but Remy was quicker. "Chere, Remy see no reason for you to pull away like dat."  
  
"Ya know just as well as Ah do why Ah do it. Ah could put you in the hospital or worse, in the grave. Please don't try and tell me that Ah'm doin' fer nothing. Ah don't want to hurt ya or anybody else. Ah need to go. Ah'll see ya later."  
  
Remy watched as she left with a dejected look on his face. `Look like ya didn't help manners none.' He said to himself as he lit a cigarette and made his way to his room.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*! 


	2. He's Back

Chapter Two

A/N: Sorry it took me forever to update. I always hate it when someone doesn't do it quickly and now that I've become a writer, I know why. 

_Bold Italicized_words are the voices in Rogue's mind 

Italicized words are a person's thoughts

Here it goes. 

~!*!*!*!*!*!~

**Why are you scared? What are you hiding? I know. I. KNOW. Do you want me to tell you? Do you? Do you? All you have to do is ask dear. I won't lie to you. Say yes and I'll tell you. Just one word. That's all it takes.** The words flowed about in her head clouding her thoughts. **I know. Let me tell you. Let me. Let me.** The thoughts came every night, every day, every time she believed she could relax. They were always there and she wanted them gone. "Go AWAY!" Rogue yelled out of nowhere. She opened her eyes to see the nine year old Albert Finch cowering a way from her. 

"Are you all right Ms. Rogue?" He asked.

"Ah'm fine." She said as her face softened. "Ah'm sorry Ah yelled. I want you to understand Ah wasn't yellin' at you Al. I had a bad dream last night and to tell you the truth Ah was scared." Well it ain't a complete lie she told herself.

"Okay," Al said, easily convinced, "Can you help me with my painting? I can't get it to look right."

"Sure honey."

Albert missed the stretched tone in her voice that would have conveyed to an adult that something was wrong. To him she had just missed some sleep and nothing more.

~!*!*!*!*!*!~

After Rogue finished her class she walked out to find that Logan was there talking to Jean and Storm. A smile formed on her lips as see jogged over to him. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug, which she gladly returned.

"How ya doin' kid. Geeks treat you all right?" He questioned.

"Of course we did Logan." Scott said before Rogue could answer. He walked up to him and held out his hand. To everyone's surprise, Logan shook it.

"Long time no see One-eye."

"I've got a class to teach but Ah'll catch up with you later. Bye Logan." 

Everyone made their good byes and left Logan to find the professor He began to walk down the hall when he smelt cheap cologne and cigarette smoke coming from his left. He turned to see a man about the age of 26 with red hair and a trench coat. As he looked closer, he realized the man's eyes were red on black.

"So you be de mighty Wolverine. You Rogue's friend. Or should be. She need a friend and from my understandin' you up an' lef' wit out a care fo' her. Wasn't really nice wolf man. By de way my name is Gambit." 

"Well, Gumbo, seems to me you better mind yer own business before you end up with a chest full a metal."

"Ya wanna bet?" Gambit challenged as he drew out a card and charged it.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." His claws sprang out from his knuckles to punctuate his sentence.

The two men advance and circled each other. Before either one could make a move Professor Xavier's voice was heard from down the hall. "Gentlemen, behave yourselves. Logan come with me to my office." With the claws retracted and the burnt out Logan and Remy gave up their stances. Gambit looked on as Logan followed the Professor to his office.

~!*!*!*!*!*!~

"You know you are welcome here as well as on the team, Logan." Professor said.

"Yeah, I think I might just take you up on that offer, Chuck." Logan paused as if thinking his next question through. ",What's the deal between Gumbo and Rogue?"

"A friendship I presume."  The professor's meaning loud and clear. Mind your own business. "If there is anything more I'm afraid it's not our business and it wouldn't be fair to either Rogue or Gambit to make it so."

"So ya're telling me to mind my own business eh? Sure. But if he hurts her in any way I'll kill him." Came Logan's reply with a menacing glare. 

" I would expect no less from you or anyone on this campus. Rogue is a well love figure here despite her mutation. I personally would feel ill about anyone doing her harm. There is no need to get upset." 

~!*!*!*!*!*!~

"Come on chere. Jus' one night. We'll see a movie and hav' dinner. It'll be fun." Remy implored.

"Ah cain't believe ya're asking me out. Remember mah skin. I cain't touch." Rogue said as she waved her hands in the air.

Remy caught them in his hands and brought them to his chest. "Don't mean you can't feel chere. Why don't you ever get close to someone? Anyone. Not jus' me. We're ya friends here. We want ya ta be happy."

"What makes you think Ah'm unhappy, huh? Do Ah mope around here? Lock mahself in mah room all day? I don't think so. I thought I was doin' pretty good considerin' mah situation. An' the last time Ah checked it was none of your business." Rogue spit through clenched teeth.

"I meant no offense chere. Jus' wanted to spend time wit ya." Remy answered dejectedly. He gave Rogue another look in the eyes and waked off.

~!*!*!*!*!*!~

Ya blew it this time gal. Ya just cain't go around and hurt people. God, what I'd give to spend one night with him. Quiet girl. Ya just gonna get depressed. No need thinkin' about things ya cain't have. He's beta off with someone else anyway.  
  


~!*!*!*!*!*!~

 2nd A/N: Sorry if I got Rogue's accent wrong. I'm from Georgia, not Mississippi. I'll try to update as soon as possible but I need feed back.

So will the Cajun ever get a date with the beautiful Rogue or is gonna get a poundin' from Wolvie? Let me know by the 26th.


	3. Warnings and Questions

A/N: Wassup amigs? Here's the latest installment of In the Heavens.

Italicized words are a person's thoughts

~!*!*!*!*!*~

For the life of me I can't believe 

That you're on your knees beggin' please

All the pushin' away and puttin' down

Can't you see your gettin' the run around

Oh it's plain to see that you'd rescue me 

From my loneliness so called unhappiness

Oh I didn't mean to cause you pain

I've got nothin' to loose and nothin' to gain 

And don't waste your heart on a wild thing

She's got a soul that won't settle on one thing

Whoa this bird can't sing when you've tied its wings

Don't waste your heart on me.

                                 ~Don't waste your heart

                                          Dixie Chicks

~!*!*!*!*!*!~

Chapter 3

_Finally some sleep. Scott sure knows how to tire somebody out. Ya'd think he'd lay off ya every once 'n' awhile. Mah, Mah, Mah, that bed sure is looking good._ Rogue could only think of the upcoming sleep she would be receiving as she climbed into her bed. In one smooth movement she pulled the blankets up to her chest and turned off the light. _Ahhhh, just what this gal needs._

~!*!*!*!*!*!~

Knock, Knock. There was a pause and the knocking resumed. "Hold on one darn minute! Cain't believe people, what time is it?" Rogue mumbled as she pulled on her robe and looked at her clock by the bed. "If Ah'm not mistakin' mah clock says its 11:34. Ah'm supposed to be asleep raht now. Ah'm gonna knock yer block off, whoever you may be." Rogue said to the door. When she opened it, she saw that it was Gambit standing there. 

"Allo chere. How you feelin'" he said with his trade mark grin.

"What do you think ya doin'? It's eleven thirty. At night might I ad." Rogue replied as she tightened her robe.

"Oui, but on a Saturday night. I was tinkin' maybe you'd like to see the town wit me."

"Remy, If Ah've told ya once ah've told ya a thousand tahmes. Please don't make me tell ya no again." 

"Den don't say no. We go as friends. Eh, chere, Sound good to me." Gambit said "Now go on and get your self pretty. Whatcha waitin' for chere. Get a move on." Gambit gently pushed her into the room and closed the door for. "Don't take too long." He told her through the door. _Ha, got her dat time. Not as many excuses for her to use to get out of it. One problem dough, where do I take her?_

~!*!*!*!*!*!~

Darn that Cajun. If Ah don't go it's gonna seem lahke Ah'm a mean person. After all, he did say we'd go as friends. Who are you foolin' girl, Remy don't want a friend-friend relationship with you. So what. He'll stick to his word. Go out with him just this once. It won't hurt nothin'. Yeah, yeah, yeah. That's what they all say. Then look at what happens. Just go. Ya know ya should. All right all ready all go. But what to wear?

_How 'bout… No, Ah'll decide for mahself. What am Ah doin' of course Ah'm decide mah self. Ah'm talkin' to mahself ain't Ah. Who else can decide? Stop talking to yerself gal and get dressed._

~!*!*!*!*!*!~

Rogue decided on a pair of blue jeans and a baby blue tank top. To cover her bare arms she took a white button down shirt and tied it around her waist.  She choose a pair of white wrist length gloves. On the way out she grabbed a few twenties off of her dresser and picked up her jacket from her chair.

"All right Cajun. Ah'm ready." Rogue said as she closed her door.

Gambit pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and took a drag off his cigarette. He looked Rogue over and an approving smile formed on his lips. All this was not lost to Rogue who had been checking Gambit out as well. He was wearing black jeans and a tight white shirt under his trench coat.

"Well, don't just stand there Swamp Rat, let's go already." Rogue said as she walked down the hall.

"Yes Madam, of course Madam, right away Madam." Gambit said in his best butler imitation. He realized that Rogue had continued on without him and jogged after her to catch up.

~!*!*!*!*!*!~

Logan watched out the front window as Gambit and Rogue left through the gates on his motorcycle (Gambit's, not Logan's).A growl escaped his lips as his claw popped out. Marie was his little sister and he'd be damn crazy if he'd that prick hurt her. _Just wait Gumbo. I've got a present for ya. Six of 'em._

~!*!*!*!*!*!~

"I understand your concern Scott but there is no reason to be hasty here." Storm said in her cool demeanor.

"We can't just sit here while the Brotherhood frees Magneto and terrorizes the world. We've got to do something." Scott replied in answer.

"We won't Scott, but as of yet, they haven't done anything illegal." The Professor replied from the head of the table. "We will wait until they act and then make our move. Like always."

"Last time we did that Rogue almost got killed. Call 'em with your head thingy and tell 'em to get their asses back here. No chances with Rogue's life this time. None do you hear me Chuck?' Logan said between clenched teeth. "Are you telling me that Rogue's li…

"Calm down Logan," Hank interrupted, "We have many questions to answer first. Such as where are they and what is their plan? If we rush in now we could lose more than we gain." Hank stopped and looked at the professor. It was plane to see that he and Jean were conversing in their minds. 

"Jean and I have decided that it is imperative to inform you of a recent addition to our team. You see," the professor paused and looked Logan in the eyes, "Rogue is a member."

~!*!*!*!*!*!~

"That was the funniest movie evah. Ah'm gonna see that again. Wow, the things you'll see in movies today." Rogue said between laughs.

She and Remy had seen _Not Another Teen Movie _and were currently head toward the Blue Comet on 72nd street. Sometime during their walk, Remy had slipped a hand around her waist. He leaned into her ear and said, "Tol' you we'd have a good time. A lady always has a good time wit Gambit."

"Ya know ya're so full o' yaself. Sometimes I just wanna slap you." She commented as she removed his hand. 

He moved closer to her, wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and said, "Now chere, why would someone go an' do that It might mess up my handsome face." 

Rogue looked at him and saw his playful smile that he always seemed to wear. He looked back at her and his eyes soften. Making a quick decision he, he lowered his arm to her waist again and pulled her close. Content for now, Rogue let it go and walked to the café.

~!*!*!*!*!*!~

The café wasn't a four star restaurant but it was nice all the same. They were seated in a small booth towards the back. The reason Remy picked this place was because it specialized in southern foods. Thankfully it was open late on Saturday night or he would have to take her somewhere nasty like White Castle. The radio was playing _Roll On _by Alabama setting the mood for momma's home cooking.

"Can Remy ask you a question chere?," Gambit paused waiting for her to nod. "What's it like when you absorb someone? If you don't want to answer you don' have to, but dis Cajun was curious."

Rogue bowed her head and breathed in. "Sometimes, well sometimes it's lahke a flood pouring into you. Then, at times, it's so slow, lahke drops from a faucet. But it's the same every tahme. Ah feel what they're feelin' at that moment. Then Ah see their life backwards until their first memory and then Ah see it again, but forwards and Ah can feel all the emotions they feel. Some are louder than others, lahke anger, love and fear. Ah can feel to, stuff lahke texture, heat, and cold. Once Ah woke up in the middle of the night reaching for Magneto's wife. I really thought she was there. Every once in a while my knuckles inch and I wonder why my claws aren't comin' out and Ah remember Ah don't have any. Sometimes Ah get an urge to grab Jean's butt. Ah did once. It was really tense after that, but Ah know she understands. If Ah were to touch someone for a second Ah don't think I would et every thing from them just a little bit. Maybe six months or so. It's not so bad. People don't understand that it's not the power Ah hate. It's not having the control to. If Ah had control it wouldn't be so bad." When she stopped she began to cry. Remy got up and moved to sit next to her. He took her hand in his and lifted her chin so she would look at him(his hands are gloved).

"Sorry chere I just wanted to know. Mebbe it's time to go home." He stood up and rogue followed. He left a tip for the waitress and led Rogue to his motorcycle. Neither of them talked n the way to the mansion.     


	4. Look Whose Talkin'

A/N: Sorry it took so long and this chapter is so short. I've had a lot of projects for school I hope this is a good chapter.

Oh yeah, 'bout the story, today's segment will include some tension between Logan and :: muffled name:: What, you didn't catch that? Sorry, you'll have to read my story. And sorry if I don't get Scott's character right.

~!*!*!*!*!*!~

It takes more strength to cry; Admit defeat

                                    ~You'll See

                                                Madonna

~!*!*!*!*!*!~

Remy parked his motorcycle next to Scott's Lamborghini and cut the engine. Rogue got off first and then Remy followed. They made their way to the front hall where they halted by Logan. 

"Hey darlin'. Have you been cryin'?" He stopped to look at Gambit. " What did you do to her? You better tell me quick. I'm not one for patience." Taking the threat Remy reached into his coat and pulled out a card. "No powers Swamp rat."

"Ya know old man, Gambit be an tres bien fighter." With that last comment both men jumped at each other. Because of his weight, Logan had the upper hand and forced Gambit to fly back into the wall. Gambit copied his move jumped on him, flying them both into the rec room, barely missing the pool table.

"Stop it you two!" Rogue said. Her words had no effect on the men who were now totally focused on winning the battle. Logan pulled back his arm and punched Gambit in the jaw, sending him back onto the couch. "Thought you could fight." Logan taunted. Remy quickly squatted and swept his leg at Logan's feet causing him to fall and land on the coffee table which was now beyond repair. 

"I said Stop. Scott! Hank! Somebody please get down here!" Rogue tried again, but in vain.

Logan got up and the two men circled each other. "Are you two gonna stop now or what. 'Cause this is really childish." Again, the two battling men ignored her. Remy jumped in the air and kicked Logan in the solar plexus. Winded, but still able he punched Gambit in the ribs. Logan began to advance again but was stopped by a hand on his arm. He pulled away and continued toward the rising Gambit. When he reached Gambit he straddled him and drew his arm back. Before his fist could connect with Gambit's face somebody knocked him off with a kick to the head. "WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? AM AH THE ONLY SANE PERSON IN HERE?" Rogue yelled. Both men slowly got up a looked at her. "Ah cain't believe you two. Ya'll are acting like a bunch of 10 year olds. Ya betta be glad Scott didn't wake up and find out ya'll were doing."

"Yes, I think that would be best if he not find out. By the end of tomorrow I want that coffee table to be in one piece. I don't care how much it costs. Do it. Logan, Remy, I'm sure the professor would like to meet with you in the morning. Oh, and I'll be sure not to tell Scott." With that Scott turned around and left the room.

Remy turned to Rogue and took a step toward her and started to speak but was interrupted "No Remy, I don't want to hear it. Not from you or Logan. Just leave me alone." With that said she turned around and left.

"It ain't over Gumbo."

~!*!*!*!*!*!~

"Ah cain't believe it. Why would they do something so stupid? Why don't they get along?" Rogue questioned.

"I don't know, but maybe Logan feels that Remy is a threat to his little sister. Even I don't want him around you. We can't trust him. We know nothing about him." Scott answered. He and Rogue were in the kitchen drinking coffee at 7:45 the next morning. Scott had questioned her about last night activities and what caused them.

"That's not fair and ya know it. Ya didn't know anything about me when Ah arrived!"

"It sounds like you're a little biased. Maybe there is more than friendship between you and Gambit."

"So what if there is? Nothin' can come of it, so why are ya worried? He's probably not truly interested anyway."

"You've fallen for him haven't you Rogue. I may see through ruby glasses, but I'm not blind. Please be careful, I don't want to see you hurt." He got up and walked over to Rogue and patted her on the shoulder and left to prepare for his next class.

_Even Scott sees it. Ya used to be so good at hiding your feelin's. Why cain't ya now?_

~!*!*!*!*!*!~

"You've been gone a long time Logan. Rogue isn't the young girl you met on the road. She's a woman now and she is fully capable of handling her own affairs." Storm told Logan. "It's not up to you to tell her who she can and can not go out with." 

"I never said that. I just don't want him or any grimy guy messin' with her. Ya know he's got to be. Rogue can't touch anybody. What can a guy get out of that. And don't try and tell me that his motives are noble. I'm a guy. He's doin' it for the chase and the glory. He don't care about Rogue, just himself."

"I think you're wrong. Remy is my friend and I've known him for a while. He would not hurt Rogue for his own benefit. Why don't you get to know him before you judge him like that."

"I ain't judgin' him 'Ro. I just don't like him or his attitude. I don't want him hurtin' Rogue."

"Trust me. Remy would never intentionally hurt her. Come on. You've got an appointment with the Professor."

~!*!*!*!*!*!~ 

"Okay class, today we are going to learn about Van Gogh. What can you tell me about him?" Rogue was now in her last class of the day. Intermediate Art. 

"Was he the guy on Scooby Doo?" Someone from the back said.

A smile appeared on Rogue's face. "Nice try but no. Anybody else?" She questioned again.

"Didn't he cut off his own ear?" Julie stated.

"Yes. As gross as it sounds, he did. Have any of you seen Starry Night? He painted that. And he painted Sun Flower. Now, can anyone tell me what his style of painting was called?"

~!*!*!*!*!*!~

"Ah, Charles. It has been a while since you put me in my plastic prison. But it will not hold me forever, even the great city of Rome fell to rubble. You once taught a young German boy how to survive in a new world. Without you, he would be nothing but a peasant in modern society. You are naïve, Charles. To think that I, the great Magneto, will sit in my prison and watch my people fall. I will use all that you have taught me and more. I am no common enemy. And I will not let you stand in my way. I will have my way for my people. It matters not to me if you are by my side or not.

A/N: So what do you think? Tell me. If ya don't like my writing tell me and I'll stop. Feedback is important!


	5. Dreams

A/N: Yet again I've sinned. I'm a procrastinator. Yes it's true. Here's the latest.__

~!*!*!*!*!*!~

Rogue pulled back the covers and slipped into her bed. It had been a long day. Remy and Logan had tormented her relentlessly, trying to persuade her to their own reasons. After being annoyed enough, she yelled at them and told everyone to leave her alone for while. She took a walk through the woods then went into town to get a beer at Harry's. Nothing much had been going on at he bar. Just a few games of pool and few customers. One had even asked her for a date which she politely refused. Deciding that 3 beers was enough she headed home and prepared for bed. 

It was 12 o'clock before she drifted off to sleep. 

~!*!*!*!*!*!~

It started like before, soft like a ripple in a lake. **_You can't run from me forever child._** Then it began to grow. **_I will be here waiting for you. Let me help you._** And grow. **_I can. I will._** And grow. **_Just say it. That one word that can save you. Let it. Let me. I can. I will. I can. I will. I can. I will. I can. I will. I can. I will. I can I will. _**It grew until the words became a hysteric mantra that could be taken no longer.

"Stooooooooooopppppppp! Just leave me the hell alone!" Rogue's cry flowed through the halls ending sleep and dreams for all the inhabitants. Jean and Scott's room was closest so they arrived first followed by Logan, Storm, then Gambit. What they saw wasn't bizarre or horrifying. Everyone had charged in thinking Rogue was being attacked. Standing there in her shorts and tank top five feet from the bed she looked peculiar.

"Rogue what's wrong child?" Storm asked. When Rogue said noting and shook her head in response Logan and Scott both took the initiative to ask her the same.

"Guys Ah'm alright. Really. I just had a nightmare. That's all." Rogue ran a hand through her  hair. _What will get 'em to leave?_ "Come on guys I need my sleep. Ah'm fine."

"Are you sure? Maybe Jean could take a look at you. Just to make sure." Feeling uncomfortable already Jean cringed. She hated being in this room so close to an unshielded Rogue. She hated touching her even through clothes or double gloves. It was all the same. She didn't understand how Scott could be so close to her. Emotionally and physically. It was all she could do to be polite to her.

"No Scott. I just need to go back to sleep. Please leave." Rogue looked him in the eye and pleaded.

"All right. Just call if you need me." Scott said as he turned around and left, closely followed by Jean. Storm was next. "Goodnight Rogue." Logan and Remy both stayed around waiting for Rogue to pick. "Both of you get out. I won't choose." Seeing that both men remained motionless she tried again. "Get out. Ah'm fine." Still neither man budged. "Logan Ah'm fine, now get out of my room before Ah have to kick you out." She punctuated her words by stepping closer to him. She didn't stop until six inches remained between them. "Please leave." 

"Are you sure darlin'?" 

"Yeah, now get out." With that he left. On his way he had passed Gambit a let out a slight growl. Believing he'd won smiled. 

"What are ya smilin' at Cajun? Ya think ya won something?" Rogue said.

"No chere. Are ya sure yer okay?"

"Yes, now please leave. I ain't gonna ask ya twice." 

Taking the hint he turned and left. But not before saying "Night Chere."

~!*!*!*!*!*!~

2nd A/N: Ugh. That sucked. But don't worry more will come later. Promise. As you're reading this, I'm writing more. Stay tuned for a long chapter.  


	6. Hello?

A/N: I can keep a promise. Look I updated pretty soon. I hope you like this chapter. Today I'm going to add Bobby and Kurt. So, do Rogue and Remy et the hookup? Read and see.

I cannot take this any more

Saying everything I've said before

All these words they make no sense 

I've found bliss in ignorance

Less I hear the less you say

You'll find that out any way

Just like before…

Everything you say to me…

                Sends me one step closer to the edge

                And I'm about to break

I need a little room to breathe…

                'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge

                I'm about to break

I find the answers aren't so clear

Wish I could find a way to disappear

All these thoughts they make no sense

I found bliss in ignorance

Nothing seems to go away

Over and over again

Just like before…

Everything you say to me…

                Sends me one step closer to the edge

                And I'm about to break

I need a little room to breathe…

                'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge

                I'm about to break

Everything you say to me

                Sends me one step closer to the edge

                And I'm about to break

I need a little room to breathe

                'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge

                I'm about to … break

Shut up when I'm talking to you

Shut up

Shut up

Shut up

Shut up when I'm talking to you

Shut up

Shut up

Shut up

Shut up

I'm about to break

Everything you say to me

                Sends me one step closer to the edge

                And I'm about to break

I need a little room to breathe

                'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge

                I'm about to break

Everything you say to me

                Sends me one step closer to the edge

                And I'm about to break

I need a little room to breathe

                'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge

                I'm about to … break

                                ~ One Step Closer ~ Linkin Park

~!*!*!*!*!*!~

"Come on Rogue. It'll be fun"

"Ya, it'll ve great."

"Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssssse." 

"Alright guys. Ya win already." Bobby and Kurt had pestered her relentlessly to go to the movies with them. Being best friends with Rogue they found it a natural urge to want to bring her. "But one word about how hot you think Kirsten Dunst is and I leave. I promise." Rogue threatened with a smile. 

"Told you she vould come." 

"Did not."

"Ya, I did."

~!*!*!*!*!*!~

Remy walked into the green house and sat down beside Ororo. "Allo Stormy."

"Remy, you startled me. And do not call me that name. And to what do I owe the pleasure?" She questioned.

"Awe come on 'Ro. Ya know I like to spend time wit ya. 'Member we're like this." Remy held out his hand and crossed the first two fingers. 

"Yes, as I remember we are quite close. Come. Let's walk." She chose the path that would lead them to the lake. Neither of them talked on the way, saying mostly thoughts about the weather. They sat down on a bench close to the waters edge.

"What do ya tink about de Prof's new idea of me teachin' French? He crazy. Can ya see it chere? Me, sittin', in front o' a bunch o' kids tryin to explain to dem how to talk wit a French accent."

"I'm sure you would be a great teacher if you put your mind to it. It sounds to me as if you might like the idea."

"Where'd you get that idea chere? I don't mix with teachin'. Never have never will."

"I think you do. Even Logan teaches.  How hard can it be."

"Not very hard if de wolf man can. Heh. Don't like him chere. Too possessive."

"Of what? Hmmm?"

"Don' go dere 'Ro."

"You don't like Logan because he is getting in between you and Rogue. I never would have thought that the Gambit of all people would have real competition from another male." Storm's joking expression change when a thought entered her head. "Are you in love with her?" She looked to Remy for the answer but he had already turned his face away. "Please do not tell me you are. Rogue is like my little sister and  you my little brother. If you continue this she will be hurt. Not to mention your own feelings. You try to be strong, and you are, but you can not hide your feelings forever. Please, my friend, tell me."

"'Ro, I don't know if I'm in love wit her. I never felt like dis before dough. Mebbe I need some time alone." Remy got up from the bench and began to walk towards the mansion. No one had called him on his emotions and it scared him that someone had. He was losing his touch at hiding from the world. He heard Ororo's comment as he turned on to the path. "Remy, please do not take offense at my words. I am only a friend who cares for you."

~!*!*!*!*!*!~

Mebbe she's right. Am I in love wit Rogue?. How am I supposed to know, never been in love before. Yes you have, 'member Belle? No dat wasn't love, just 'nother trick she had in her hat. Tink Remy talk wit chere tonight.

~!*!*!*!*!*!~

"What do we do now guys?" Rogue asked as they walked down the street away from the movie theater.

"Vhy don't ve get zome ice-cream!"

"Sure. You game Rogue?"

"Why not? Just don't get us kicked out this time."

Kurt held up his right hand "I svear I didn't mean to pour my coke on dat voman. Promise."

"Yeah and I'm a pyro. Hurry up I'm hungry."

They made their way to the ice-cream shop on the corner and ordered their ice-cream. Rogue had a banana split, Kurt chocolate fudge ripple and Bobby three scoops of cookie dough. They choose a table out side and began to eat.

'Hey, did you hear, Professor Xavier offered Gambit a teachin' job. That's hilarious." Bobby said between licks of his cone. Rogue had been quiet, stuck in her thoughts, and looked up at the mentions of Remy's code name. She hadn't heard of this. "He's probably never been to school."

"Yah. I can't believe it. Vhat a joke."

"Yah know you guys can be so immature at times. Ya don't even know him." With that she got up and left, leaving her dessert behind. 

"Vas it something ve said?"

~!*!*!*!*!*!~

Remy was in the kitchen when Rogue came in. "Allo, chere. Where ya been. Ya had this Cajun looking all over ya." He said with a smile.

"Ah went to the movies with Bobby and Kurt."

"Sounded like fun."

"It was until they kicked us out for rowdy behavior. Not to mention Kurt spilled his coke on a woman. I remember those carefree days. Ya didn't have to worry about anything. Your parents did that for you."

"True, chere. But now we can do anythin' we want. An' we don't 'ave to answer to anybody."

"Sometimes ya gotta answer to yaself."

"'Dats true too chere. What are ya doin' tonight? Ever heard of _La Belle? _How would you like to accompany me there? My treat."

"Are you asking me on a date?" Rogue questioned. Stepping closer her took her hand in his. Rogue looked in to his eyes and found them shining. His Cheshire cat smile was replaced by one of deep sincerity. "Of course. Does that mean you'll come chere?"

For a moment rogue thought of all that could go wrong nad then remembered all that could go right. "Of course."

~!*!*!*!*!*!~

2nd A/N: How did you like it. I was thinking the other day and I came to the conclusion that I write more when I get more reviews. I wonder why. =) I might be tempted to seriously write a long chapter if I get some really good reviews. How about 6?


	7. Dancin'

A/N: Thanks for sticking with me; I really appreciate it and all the great reviews I got from you. Keep 'em coming.

~!*!*!*!*!*!~

Our bodies intertwine

Like the sands of time

And like I always knew

The steps come from somewhere 

And I find myself dancing with you

                                    ~Anita M. Parker

~!*!*!*!*!*!~

"Well chere, ya gonna stand there all night grinin' like a fool or are ya gonna get dressed." Gambit asked Rogue who stood in front of him in the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'll do that now." And with that she turned and left. "See ya in 30."

Gambit followed her with his eyes until she was out of site and then went to the foyer to wait for her. To his surprise she was ready in 20 minutes. He looked up from the newspaper in his hand and was stunned. She was wearing a long black dress that reached to her ankles with sleeves that went to her wrists with a v-neck. It hung to her every curve, showing off her voluptuous hourglass figure. He noticed she had worn a pair of thin silk gloves that matched her dress. Her hair was loose from it's ponytail and was curling around her face. 

Without saying a word he stood up and took her hand in his. "You look…tres bien." _Like heaven itself. _"Thank ya. Ya don't look so bad yaself." He was wearing the same thing she had seen him earlier. A navy blue Armani suit. A smile appeared on her lips as she realized that he was sure that she would say yes to his invite.

He led her out to the garage and opened the passenger door to the silver mustang that he knew she loved. Once they we both inside he started the engine and left through the gates.

~!*!*!*!*!*!~

After speeding and weaving like a mad man through traffic Remy finally pulled in to dark parking lot in front of a three-story building with neon lights reading _La Belle_. Outside the front door was about one hundred people waiting in line to get in. La Belle was a fancy combination of a restaurant and a dance club. Only the important got in. 

"Remy, how are we gonna get in?" She asked as he took her arm in his and led them to front of the line. "Don't worry chere, Remy get us in." As the bouncer turned to address them, comments and shouts of displeasure were heard at the "cutters".

Remy handed the bouncer a piece of paper and said one word "Lebeau". The bouncer looked up and took Gambit's hand and shook it. "My name is Joe, go right on in sir if you need anything feel free to ask me. Enjoy yourselves." Remy led Rogue in and led her passed the mass of gyrating bodies to the stairs. Rogue was astonished. She never thought that Remy would have any connections. She knew it was folly on her part. It was obvious to anyone that a man like Gambit would have some connections. She realized that they were now on a balcony that wrapped around the second floor and looked down to the bodies below. It wasn't as loud here but the moving lights from underneath penetrated every inch. Halfway around they reached a door. Remy opened it for her and then closed it. 

He took her hand and resumed walking. They turned around a corner and up the flight of stairs at the end of the hall. When they reached the top they were surprised at the mix of culture. There was a bar at one end of the room and a stage at the other. Round dinner tables were places around a circle dance floor elevated 3 feet from the floor. There were in all about 70 people. Some eating, some dancing. But it wasn't the mindless grinding of bodies below. The dancers were in couples. Yes, they were dancing in some erotic ways similar to downstairs but it was as if it had some class. Most of the people had on fancy clothes that could pass for black tie apparel.

"Wow, this is … amazing. How did ya get us in here Remy?"  

"Ya could say a friend of a friend. Lets find us a table chere."

~!*!*!*!*!*!~

"So once my father found out I was grounded for three months. I haven't rolled a house since then." Rogue said over the blasting music. 

"See, da ting is not to get caught chere. Mebbe when we're done we'll roll someone's house 'eh. Just for fun. Remy will show you how to get away wit out bein' caught." As Remy finished his sentence the current song ended. The bartenders voice could be heard as he introduced the song. "This is for all you lovers out there. I want to see you all on the dance floor. The best couple gets $1000!" 

Looking up Rogue caught Remy's eyes with her own. She knew that look. "Come on Remy. I can't dance."

"Yes ya can, come on, chere what's to worry about?" Remy stood up and grabbed her by the hand and pulled her flush against him. He backed up slowly until he reached the dance floor, bringing her with him.

"We're awfully close to an awful lot of people." Rogue said pleadingly.

"So chere, Remy protect you. Skin or no, nobody's going to touch you, I won't let dem." 

Once the music started Remy started guiding their bodies. Slowly Rogue picked up the pace and began to match her rhythm to his. Soon she had gotten adjusted to the fast past meringue beat. She moved her feet to the pounding of the drums and waved her arms and hands above her head. With a turn of her body, Remy was to her back with his hands on her hips, helping her in her movements. He moved his face close to ear and whispered, 'Dats it chere, give into da music." And that's what she did. With every hammer of the music she swung her hips and moved her feet. Remy twirled her around to face him. He advanced on her and she backed up and then the opposite. Each making a movement and then repeating it in reverse order. All to soon the song was over. To punctuate the last beat Remy pulled her to him again and leaned her over in a traditional dip. Gradually the stood up straight staring into each other's eye and listening to their pounding hearts.

They were awoken out of their revere by clapping. They disengaged themselves from one another and looked around them at the crowd. Sometime during their dance the crowd had stopped their own dancing and circled them.

"Looks like we have a winner!" shouted the bartender as he came out and handed Rogue a slip of paper that told them to come back on Monday afternoon to collect the money during office hours.

~!*!*!*!*!*!~

Walking hand in hand out of the club, Remy and Rogue made their way to the car. Being a gentleman and all he opened Rogue's door for her. After closing the door he walked around got in the car himself.

"Ah had a great time."

"Well, da night ain't over yet chere. We still got some business to take care of."

"What would that be?" 

"Wait and see." With that he started the engine and pulled out into traffic. Remy decided to take the scenic route through the country so he and Rogue could talk.

Caught up in the conversation Remy lost his concentration and swerved off the road. As the car rammed into a tree he heard Rogue's scream as she was thrown from her seat through the wind shield. After unbuckling his seat beat he got out of the car and ran to Rogue. She was half on the front of the car, her lower body hanging from the car. Her hair was plastered to her head from the blood.

"Rogue! Rogue chere, can ya hear me?" Mon dieu, can't move her, what to do. Call Jean. Jean. Jean. JEAN!!!!!! 

~Remy? What is it? What's wrong?~

~We been in a wreck Jean, Rogue is hurt bad. Get here now.~

~We're on our way. We'll be there in 15 minutes.~

Dats not enough time. Dieu, what Am I gonna do.

"I can help her. Yes Remy, it's me."

~!*!*!*!*!*!~

2nd A/N: Was that review worthy? Next time well see a man by the name of …..


	8. Guess Who?

A/N: Oh My Gosh. Here it is. The answer to all our prayers. Hope you like.

~!*!*!*!*!*!~

_Come on Jean. Where are you? _Remy scanned the sky for the blackbird as he leaned over Rogue's mangled body. _Get here quick._ "Come on Roguey, hold on, for me chere. Don't give up." Remy shifted his form over hers to make sure she was still breathing. Hang on _Rogue. _He looked to the sky for a moment then back at Rogue's face. He noticed a shard of glass imbedded in her scalp above her hairline. Blood dripped from the wound matting her hair to her face. He was tempted to remove it but was held back by the knowledge that he could hurt her. He turned his eyes to a rustling in the bushes to his right, but simply dismissed it and turned back to Rogue.

"I can help her." A voice ventured from Remy's right. Remy slowly turned his head already fearing who it might be. Before he could see the figure he closed his eyes and then opened them. Before him stood a man in purple with white skin and red eyes.

"Non, you don' exist. I got rid of you."

"Yes Remy, it's me. I'm not as disposable as you think dear boy." He took two steps before Gambit stood up and drew several cards from his duster. He held them high in the air as a warning. 

"Don't come any closer, Sinister. Ya ain't layin' a hand on 'er." The cards started to turn white and buzzed with energy.

A wicked smile crossed Sinister's face as he stepped closer. "I've come to help you. I can help her, heal her. You care for her don't you"

"We don' need yo' 'elp Sinister." Remy spat the word as if it was fire on his tongue. "Jus' go back to the hole ya came from." Gambit turned from Sinister and went back to Rogue's side. His eyes filled with tears at the sound of her shallow breaths. 

"Don't lie to yourself boy. The X-Men can't get here in time to save her." Sinister voice came closer until it was just behind his ear. "She'll be dead by the time they _do_ get here."

"I said git! All yo' tings come with some bad complication and I ain't stupid no more." Remy looked from Rogue's face to the sky again to search for the blackbird. He knew the truth. They weren't going to get there in time. "What… What is it that you want fo' 'elping  'er."

If Remy had been looking at Sinister he would have seen victory shine in his eyes. "All I want, my dear boy, is some information on the X-Men. That's all. But since you don't want my help I'll leave." Remy turned just in time to see Sinister back away and in to the shadows. "Wait… Wait, Sinister. 'elp her. I'll do anything." As soon as he finished Sinister stepped out of the shadow and approached him. 

"Pick her up and follow me." Sinister Commanded.

"Non. It'll 'urt her."

"Do you want help or not. Come with me." With that he turned expecting Remy to follow. Slowly Remy obliged and gently picked Rogue up. He stiffened at her groan of displeasure. 

"Hold on chere," he whispered, "it'll be alright."

~!*!*!*!*!*!~

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Logan yelled impatiently.

"I'm doing the best I can. We'll be there in a few minutes." Scott calmly replied.

"Hurry up will ya. We don't have all day for you to take our time dickhead."

"Logan," Jean snapped, "This is no time to start a fight. We need to focus on Rogue and not testosterone." 

"Whatever. Let's just get there." Logan replied dully. He didn't like for Jeanie to talk to him like he was a child. It's not that he didn't want to follow orders; he just didn't want them from a guy like Scott. Scott was a pansy and it would be fine by Logan if he would quit with his stupid girly ways.

~!*!*!*!*!*!~

As soon as Remy laid Rogue on the white table he knew it was a mistake. 

Shoundta come here Remy. He's gonna pull some trick and hurt Rogue. Gotta watch out for Sinister. 

Remy's thoughts were interrupted by Rogues moan.

"Don't worry chere. It'll be all right." He took her hand and glanced at Sinister at the control booth. "I'm right here chere." Looking at her face he saw her slightly open her eyes.

"Remy…"

"Remy, back away from the table." Sinister commanded. "Do it or cause her more harm."

Remy back away from rogue and joined Sinister. Sinister hit a few controls and the table Rogue was on began to move into a machine that looked similar to an MRI. When she was completely in the machine a panel closed her in. A white light could be seen from underneath the door.

"What's happenin' to 'er?"

Sinister turned to face Remy and said "This a machine that I designed myself. I created it so that it would "mend" those in need of mending. Yes, I know dear boy, but what does it do? It stabilizes the fractured molecules and repairs them. The process doesn't take long, just a few minutes. Now, about our arrangement."

"I want to make something clear Sinister. I won't hurt Rogue. No matter what. Or my friends. Just information."

Sinister laughed out loud at Remy. "Silly boy. Do you think you can tell ME what to do. You belong to me. You always have and always will be. If you truly care for the girl as you say you will do exactly as I say or you WILL regret it. I am not joking. Remember, You are in my debt not the other way around. I will contact you later. We will meet and you will get the information I request. You will give me the information without question and I will let you return to the girl. Do you understand?"

Remy looked Sinister in the eye and contemplated his answer. _If I say no he'll keep Rogue here and hurt her and if I say yes I'll never get away from him. Guess my answer isn't so hard to realize._

"O' course Sinister." Remy couldn't help but fell like he had truly lost this time. He would be deceiving his friends and family. What would they do if they found that he was destroying all that they worked for??? _Don't worry chere, I'll find a way out of this._

~!*!*!*!*!*!~

Remy carried Rogues unconscious body back to the wrecked car. Laying her down on the grass he realized that the others would be there soon. 

Sinister is too smart. He didn't heal her al the way so that the X-Men wouldn't suspect anything. Damn him to hell. 

In the distance he could here the blackbird landing. 

"Remy?!" Storm's voice called out.

"Over 'ere! Hurry up"

"Get out of my way Gumbo." Wolverine went to Rogue's side and glared at Gambit. "What the hell were you thinking! You could have killed her. Don't ever touch her again."

"Logan stop this now. Remy is not responsible for this. Move aside and Let Jean help her."

Logan stood up and let Jean take care of Rogue. "It ain't over bub. Just wait."

With that he walked past the group and got back on the blackbird. Scott and Storm could only stare at his bizarre behavior.

~!*!*!*!*!*!~

Sorry it took me so long to write this little. Summer was calling and I had to answer. Come on! At least 15 reviews or I'll quit. =O


End file.
